


Reward

by afterandalasia



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Femdom, Reward Sex, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narissa decides, graciously, to reward Nathaniel for his service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Nathaniel succeeded in getting rid of Giselle.
> 
> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=100713#t100713) at the Disney Kink Meme.

Devoted servants are, after all, good for some things. Especially ones whom it is possible to keep working with just the promise of a nice word, something far off and on the horizon.  
  
She had barely considered, though, that Nathaniel might actually be _good_ at what he had volunteered to do. When you turn evil, it can be remarkably difficult to get good staff, and Queen Narissa had found herself relatively reliant on the man despite his tendencies to struggle with the most simple of murderous tasks. This time, though, he had actually done well.  
  
And that was why he got his reward.  
  
"Oh... your majesty..."  
  
And by reward, she meant that Nathaniel was free to worship her however he wished. With his body? Well, just this once she would allow it. Which was why she was now allowing him to place wet, trembling kisses along her arms, on her belly, on her thighs. Sprawled naked on the silk sheets of her grand bed whilst Nathaniel, still in his underwear, knelt over her and whispered and stuttered and put his hands against her narrow waist or the curves of her breasts, and she did not mind so long as he did not attempt to kiss her on the mouth or touch her face in any way.  
  
His movements were clumsy, but so fervent, and even though this was supposed to be a reward for finally being rid of that little forest rat he didn't seem to think too much for his own pleasure. Or perhaps it was simply that he took more from nuzzling into her breasts, from exploring between her thighs with shaking fingers, from finally finally penetrating her.  
  
She tried to block out the grunting sounds that he made when he came, as her body cooled from the way that he had been touching her. He was attentive, after all. And perhaps there would be more reasons to reward him in the near future.


End file.
